You'd Need An Angel
by TheAuthorRin
Summary: Jimmy accidentally gets locked in an abandoned flooding building only one person can save him. Oneshot, written on a whim. Soon to be revamped and reposted.


**Author's Note: **My first fanfic! It's not that good, and the ending kinda sucks, but oh well. I hope you like it please review and then the magical little bunnies shall come!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Those other people do...

* * *

Jimmy walked down the road towards his apartment, thinking over what had happened in the past few days:

Not much.

The one thing that stood out most in his mind was what had happened just moments ago. He'd gone over to Sheen's house, hoping he could pursuade him into going to see a movie with him. When he walked into the door, he saw both Sheen and Carl sitting on the couch with their new girlfriends, watching a movie. He walked into the living room, no one appearing to notice. "Hello?" he said.

"Oh, hi Jimmy," Carl said, never looking away from the tv. Sheen didn't even say anything. Jimmy sighed. "Hey," he began hopefully, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to-"

"Hey, they ain't going no where," interrupted Lynn, Sheen's girlfriend.

Jimmy bit back a snide reply, and waited for someone to stand up for him. Isn't that what friends are for? "Uh..."

"Jimmy, ya know, we're kinda busy right now," Sheen said, a bit rude. "Why don't you come back tomorrow. Or next week."

"Or next year!" added Carl's girfriend Lizzy.

Jimmy was shocked--though, he should have known it would happen. Ever since Carl and Sheen got girlfriends, they never would do anything with him--or even stand up for him, as they just had showed. All they ever did anymore was sit around, staring at their girls--

It was discusting!

"Gosh, you guys," he said, beginning to walk out the door, "If I ever act like this when I have a girlfriend, slap me."

"You? A girlfriend?" Lizzy shrieked. "Yeah right! No one wants to go out with a big-headed know-it-all."

Jimmy opened his mouth to protest, but Lizzy went on before he could interrupt.

"For god's sake, Neutron, don't even try to fool yourself," she continued, her words getting meaner and meaning more each time she said one. "No one would go out with you--you'd need an angel!"

Jimmy stood there, stunned. After a few seconds of silence, in which no one said anything to comfort him, he turned and walked out the door.

Now he was walking down a deserted road, the quickest way to his small, dingey apartment. Letting out a long depressed sigh, he allowed his tears to flow freely. He'd been deserted by his friends, just because of a couple of girls. He was alone now, he kept thinking.

Lizzy's accusation weighed heavy in his mind as he walked. The words _you'd need an angel_ echoed through his head. Before then he had had no doubt that he could pick up a girl, just as fast as Carl or Sheen could--now, though, he began doubting himself. He let what Lizzy said get to him, and when he realized this he really regretted it.

_What if she's right?_ he wondered. _What if no one really _does_ like me? I never have had a girlfriend..._

Ice cold droplettes of rain hit the back of his neck, startling him out of his deep thoughts. Before he knew it, the drops turned into icy sheets and he was soaked within seconds. Blinking water out of his eyes, he saw that the streets were already beginning to flood, and he began slipping on the many large--and growing--puddles that littered the sidewalks. Fearing that he might slip and not be able to get up again, and knowing that no one would find him for awhile in this weather, he quickly ducked into an abandoned-looking building to his left.

As he shut the door, he sighed in relief. Shivering, he pulled over an old rusty chair and sat down; he was soaked through, and it didn't look like the rain would be letting up any time soon. "Crap," he muttered to himself, looking up at the leaking ceiling. "Maybe I'd be better off finding a place with actual people..." He looked at his surroundings, and was startled when he found himself to be in what appeared to be an old factory. It didn't look like anyone had been in it for a long time, let alone working there; he could tell this by the old fashioned machienery and just by the overall abandoned feeling that it had. Shuddering again, he took off his jacket and wrung it out. As he sat back down again, he heard a sound...a familiar sound, but one he couldn't quite place...

For the moment, he chose to ignore it. The events of merely 15 minutes ago reappeared, and he played out the exact happenings in his head for the 50th time. _You'd need an angel..._

An angel...someone caring and sweet, cute and kind...well, Jimmy sure as hell wouldn't find anyone like that in Retroville...the one girl that could fit any of those catagories had left the town a _long_ time ago...

He shook his head, and stood up again. He moved towards the window, looking for an inhabited place to stay til the rain stopped. He saw lighted windows across the street, and walked over to the door. He grasped the knob and tryed to turn it...

It was stuck.

He blinked in frustration as he tryed to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was locked in an abandoned factory, on an abandoned road...no one would even notice he was gone...

Jimmy had no one anymore. His parents had died in a car crash years ago, and he had bought an apartment by himself as soon as he was old enough. The only reason he stayed in Retroville at all was because of his friends; now, though, as they had been ignoring him lately, he had thought about actually moving out of the town. No one would notice he was gone--or no one would really care.

Biting his lip, he pulled at the door, but it still would not open. He sank down onto his knees...and found that he was in a puddle. His legs, which had just started to dry off, were again soaking, and now also covered in mud. He looked around him, bewildered, to find that the floor of the room he was in was covered in an inch or so of dirty water, and more was coming through from the other side of the factory. It was flooding--and he couldn't get out.

"Shit!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth, standing once again and tugging violently at the door, even though he knew it wouldn't help at all. He began running around the huge room, looking for another way out. Slipping in the water, which was rising steadily by the second, he looked around the perimiter of the place for a few moments before he found another passageway into what looked like a back office; the water level was even higher here, and he had to slow down and wade though it until he found that, half way down the corridor, the ceiling had caved in. Another string of curses flew from his mouth as he tryed to lift the large, jagged cement stones that blocked his way. But there was too many; realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, he turned and waded back into the first room, relieved when his feet could finally touch the ground again. The water was now up to his waist here, and it still didn't stop rising.

He frantically continued searching for an exit, but found nothing. The water came up to his chest now...his shoulders...his chin...

Once again, he had to tread water. There had to be at least six and a half feet of water, and he tryed his hardest to float on top. He looked around at the walls again, trying to find something that would help him float...

"There!" he exclaimed, finding an old and tattered chair cushion. He swam over to it, sputtering as the filthy water washed into his mouth. He grabbed the cushion, and allowed it to float him on the surface, which was still rising. He was definatly getting nearer to the ceiling, this much he could tell. The distance between him and the cement was steadily closing, and the rain never stopped pouring down.

"Well," he told himself, trying to cheer up a bit, "If I had stayed outside, I probably would have drowned a lot sooner." He let out a sound half way between a groan and a laugh.

Everything was starting to become dark as the abandoned building flooded with water. There was only approximatly six feet between him and the ceiling, Jimmy guessed. It wouldn't be that far for very long, either. He thought back on everything that had happened recently...and then back on things that had happened when he was younger...

He had never admited it (and still never would), but he had always really liked Cindy Vortex. Even though he put on that fake little show--the one that told the world he hated her guts--he always knew what was true. And, though he wasn't sure, he thought that she might have liked him too. Just a little bit, if anything. And he had been devistated when she stopped coming to his school; since he never saw her around anymore, either, he assumed that she had gone to live with relatives in a different state when her parents died--in a car crash, too. It was amazing how much alike they were, though neither of them would say it aloud.

All of his short life, he had kept it a secret. Now, though, he wished that he would have told her. He would give anything now for them to be together. But he knew he'd probably never see her again, and never got his hopes up.

Now it was even more dispairing. He knew he was about to die, he could tell by the way his life was flashing by his eyes. He knew there was nothing he--or anyone for that matter--could do about it.

But he wished that there was.

In one last attempt at life, he did the only thing that came to mind:

"SOMEONE, HELP ME! HELP!"

Now there was barely four feet left...he'd have to start ducking soon...

"Help..." he said, quieter, straining his voice. He was closing in on the ceiling; he'd be hitting it any moment now...

"Hello?"

Jimmy's heart fluttered; a voice had answered! Maybe he wouldn't die after all.

"Help, help me! I'm in here, it's flooding, I'm about to hit the ceiling!" He found strength to shout again, and he followed the voice to a grate in the ceiling, ten feet away from him. Three and a half feet left...

"Someone's down there? Let me help!" the person, a girl around his age, it sounded like, called down. "Oh god," she whispered as she looked down into the building, water barely three feet away from her face. "Just stay above the water!"

Jimmy let go of the drenched cushion and grabbed onto a crack in the top of the wall, trying to peer up through the grate to see who his would-be rescuer was. But that was the least of his worries at the moment, who was saving him. He just wanted to come out alive. "I'll try," he replyed. "Just please, hurry, try to do something. The water is closing in now..." His voice trailed off as his head bumped the ceiling.

The girl on the roof began pulling at the grate, trying her hardest to get it off. Unfortunatly, it was rusty, and would not come away willingly. "Crap," Jimmy heard her mutter as she continued pulling.

Only a foot left now; barely enough room to keep his head out of the water..."Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" the girl snapped. Something about that voice was so familiar; it gave him such a warm feeling that he almost forgot what was happening.

He closed his eyes and thought about her voice. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. There was only one other time he ever really felt that way from hearing a voice...

Just as he realized who the girl was, his head was plunged under water--the level had finally reached the ceiling. He heard a muffled scream as the water flowed through the grate around the girl. Jimmy felt himself being pulled towards the grate as the water streamed out. "Agh!" he cried as his head hit it, feeling like he was about to be sucked up through the inch-wide slot.

As much as he tryed, he couldn't keep his head above the water. He was pushed down a few feet, and couldn't come back up. He felt the air escaping his body and water filling his lungs. He tryed to come back to the surface, but it was too late.

_I give up. I give up on everything._

Suddenly, with the very last bit of sense left in his body, he realized that he was being pulled up through a large opening; out of the sea of water and into the pelting rain. He looked up into the face of his rescuer, and, unable to say anything at the moment, let her hold him in her arms.

He spluttered, trying to speak. She shook her head, sadly, knowing that she was too late. She looked away, not wanting to interrupt his last moments by him knowing she was crying. She did know who he was, though she wouldn't say.

"C-Cindy..."

She looked back at Jimmy, and Jimmy gazed into her eyes, like he had always dreamed of doing. In the drenching rain, with her blonde hair plastered around her pale face, she seemed to be glowing. The sad look on her face and the tears--or were they raindrops?--running down her cheeks added to the effect.

"My angel," he whispered, before falling lifeless in her arms.

* * *

**NOTE:** okay so it is my first fanfic on here. it's probably not very good! eeeeeeeeee but whatever. Tell me what you think plz plz plz!

I was thinking about making a second chapter; lyk an epilogue, to tell how Cindy feels about this and all, but i think it's better as a one-shot. I think everyone can tell that she does like him heehee

Well hopefully my future fanfics will be sooooo much better! Please review!


End file.
